carsvideogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Snot Rod
Snot Rod is one of the Tuners, he has appeared in all Cars games except Cars: Race-O-Rama. He rarely talks, but instead sneezes, and releases flames. He is very unpredictable. Cars: The Video Game Story Mode Snot Rod is part of the Tuner Gang that is blocking Lightning from entering some of the roads in Tailfin Pass. He is later hired by Chick Hicks to rob Mack and steal Lightning's racing gear, and his role is to hold the ramp so Boost can jump on top of the trailer. After Wingo escaped with Lightning's gear, Snot Rod sneezed and woke Mack up, only to notice the gear was gone. Once Lightning hears of this, he steals his gear back and has them put in the impound, where they admit to working for Chick. Arcade Mode Snot Rod will occasionally appear as an AI opponent in the Tailfin Pass races and Radiator Springs GP in arcade mode, but is only playable in the PSP version of the game. Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Snot Rod appears in level 1 of "Speed Trap" where Sheriff must arrest him. Cars: Mater-National Championship Snot Rod is the only one of the DRH to appear in this game. He competes in North Willy's Butte, Rustbucket Grand Prix, The Upper Mine, Stadium Race 3, and Team Relay 4, he usually is the slowest car, except in North Willy's Butte, where he is often faster than Otto, he still is not playable, although through modding he has been made playable, also, clips in the intro of the game show him in player's perspective. , Sheriff, and Otto.]] Cars 2: The Video Game Snot Rod is now playable, but only as a DLC character in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions of the game In a $3 pack with him, Boost, Wingo, and DJ. Cars: Fast as Lightning Snot Rod is unlocked after you complete Sheriff's track as a playable character, instead of being called Snot Rod, he is called "SnotRod" in 1 word. Beating his track unlocks Wingo. Cars:IGNITE Remake Although he is not confirmed, it is very possible that he will be a playable character. Livery Snot Rod is orange with a black stripe with "Snot Rod" written in it. He also has an "S/R" logo printed on his grille and trunk. His front and rear wheels are differently sized like most hot rods, and has the familiar engine blower on his hood. Personality Snot Rod is usually silent, and usually can be spineless, he tends to have a rather goofy persona when he does end up speaking. Abilities Snot Rod's main ability is his allergies that make him sneeze often and shoot flames, doing this will allow him to easily gain speed and alert anyone nearby, even if they are asleep. Gallery Snot rod cars.jpg|Cars: The Video Game 001.PNG|His sneeze waking up Mack Snot Rod Icon.jpg|Icon from Cars: The Video Game Snot Rod player perspective.jpg|Snot Rod in player's view Icon SNOT a.png|Icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship 320.jpg|Cars 2: The Video Game Trivia *Snot Rod's name is a portmanteau between "Snot", a slimy substance released through sneezing, and "Hot Rod", a custom car built for high speeds. *Even though Snot Rod has a role in High Speed Heist, the game does not have the player control him. **According to this, he has a trailer hitch, while normal Hot Rods should not. **Even though he does not, he could easily do Wingo's role without the need of him having to catch up to Mack, as he could just take the gear right after Boost opened the trailer. *Although the DRH is mainly of Japanese imports, Snot Rod is an American Muscle Car. *There was once a rumor Snot Rod could be played as in the PC version of Cars: Mater-National Championship by entering "ENGINPWR" in the cheat codes, but this was ultimately false, the pictures that sparked this rumor were actually mods. **Snot Rod has since been considered the most controversal character in the series. *Snot Rod is one of only seven non-playable characters to appear in Cars: Mater-National Championship's intro, along with The Crippler, Tommy Joe, Lewis, Cletus, Buford, and Zeke. *According to notes found in the files of the second game, Snot Rod was supposed to appear as the opponent in Race 'N' Chase 6, but due to his overpowered acceleration, he was replaced by Luigi. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Mater-National Characters Category:Delinquent Road Hazards Category:Cars 2 Downloadable Characters Category:Antagonists